


Always

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Public Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Gina Shepard and Kaidan spend some late night quality time together on their shore leave, and end up confessing their true feelings to each other.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tlcinbflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/gifts).



_ A/N - Hello! I haven't written shenko in a while, but I'm intending to finish off my OT fics so I wanted to write some tonight during the Mass Effect Drunk Writing Circle craziness. This hasn't been edited, so all typos and errors are mine. I'll fix them up later. This fic is a birthday present for my friend TLCinbflo. I hope she, and you, really enjoy it. It is smut and fluff! _

* * *

 

“Here you are.”

Gina Shepard grinned as Kaidan appeared from the darkness, carrying a picnic basket in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. He made his way up the grassy slope that she had reclined on and dropped heavily onto the blanket next to her, setting his offering down with a flourish. She caught a whiff of his cologne and bit her lip as butterflies fluttered nervously through her belly, the familiar scent filling her with longing.

“I was beginning to think you’d stood me up,” he murmured as he leaned back on the blanket, one muscled arm sliding casually behind her, his hand brushing against her ass.

She wiggled closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Nope, I just got here early so I could find a nice secluded spot to watch the fireworks.”

He chuckled and brushed his mouth against her hair in a light kiss. “Secluded, hmm? Any particular reason?” His voice has dropped to a roughened purr, and he seemed to completely forget about the picnic basket and beer as he leaned closer, his free hand lightly skimming up her thigh and playing with the hem of her dress. “You wouldn’t be trying to get me alone, would you, Commander?”

“I might be, Lieutenant,” she retorted, her eyes dancing as his hand vanished under her dress and he tipped her onto the blanket with a growl.

Gina giggled and linked her arms around Kaidan’s neck as he rolled on top of her, trapping her between his arms. His eyes whirled with bright blue flecks, his biotics humming softly against her skin, pulsing and tickling against her like a distant electrical purr. She arched towards him and gasped as his hand slid higher up her thigh, his fingertips tickling.

“Mmm, alone with you in the dark,” Kaidan murmured in her ear, his voice low and rough. He nibbled her earlobe and chuckled huskily as she whimpered and clung to him. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

He kissed her before she could answer, his mouth hungry and demanding as he pressed her back into the soft blanket, the spongy grass cushioning her head. His tongue dipped into her mouth; like hot velvet as it swirled around hers. Gina groaned and rolled her hips upwards, excitement swarming through her body, her biotics catching fire as they responded to the power she felt from Kaidan.

His hand stroked between her legs, slipping into her panties with practiced eased and finding her honeyed core. She moaned loudly and Kaidan kissed her again, muffling her cries with his mouth, his other hand catching both of hers and pinning them above her head. He drew back slowly, his eyes glowing like those of some biotic god as he pinned her with his gaze.

“I want you” he told her in a voice that held a note of quiet command. “I want you here, in the dark, right now.”

Gina looked around. “What if someone sees us? We can’t be the only people out here to watch the fireworks.”

Kaidan laughed, and a look worthy of the devil himself crossed his face as he moved his mouth close to her ear. “Oh, I doubt we’re the only ones out here, but we’ll just have to be quiet.” He nipped her ear gently, teasingly. “What do you say? Want to make this shore leave one to remember?”

He rubbed himself against her, the shape of his erection obvious against his jeans as he pressed his hips to hers. Warmth pooled in her belly, a slow excited burning that spread through her veins at the thought of making love with Kaidan under the stars in the cool night air.  They hadn’t been together since the night before they’d gone through the Ilos relay, and Gina couldn’t deny she wanted to be with him again, to have all his strength and biotics wrapped around her tightly.

She grinned as he nuzzled her neck and kissed his way down her throat, still keeping her wrists pinned and holding her beneath him. Why someone as wonderful and sexy as Kaidan was interested in someone as small and mousy as her was beyond Gina, but the sex was wonderful, and they clicked on several levels. He made her feel buoyant and bubbly, happy and safe, he made her feel like a normal woman instead of the battle hardened Commander Shepard who scowled menacingly from all those Alliance recruitment posters.

“I want you too, Kaidan” she breathed into the dark, her eyes reflecting the stars as she gazed up into the night sky. “I want you to fuck me  _ hard _ .”

He shivered, his hand flexing around her wrists, and then he lightly bit her neck as his fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and he drew them down her legs. It was as though her words had lit a fire inside of them. They came together hungrily, kissing and biting, licking and sucking, their bodies pushing against one another, their tongues tangling as they kissed again and again.

Gina moaned again, loudly, and Kaidan laughed and shushed her, sliding a hand across her mouth, his eyes dancing. “You have to keep quiet, Shepard. You don’t want someone finding us do you?” He chuckled again as he unbuttoned his fly and pulled himself out, pumping a hand up and down his erect member. “We wouldn’t want someone getting a photo of us in this compromising position for the tabloids, would we?”

Despite his words, Kaidan looked amused, even excited at the thought of being discovered, and she kissed the palm of the hand he had pressed over her mouth. He pulled her into his lap and removed his hand so he could kiss her again, his tongue swirling around hers. She sank into the kiss, her body thrumming with need as he teased her entrance with the head of his member, seeming determined to push her to the very edge of her sanity.

“Kaidan!” Gina whimpered quietly and ground against him. “Please!”

He flashed another diabolical smile, apparently delighted to have her beg him, and with a final kiss, he slid one arm around her ass and scooped her closer. He positioned the tip of his cock inside of her, finding her entrance by moving himself up and down a little, and then slid himself inside of her deeply, hilting himself with one slick thrust. Gina stifled her cry and bit her lip, burying her face in his shoulder as he sank into her fully; filling her up in a way no one else ever had.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Kaidan murmured, his voice thick with desire. “You’re amazing.”

Gina wrapped her arms around his neck, too far gone to speak, and whimpered her pleasure in reply as they both began to move; him sliding in and out of her in deep, rhythmic thrusts, and her riding his body with slow rolls of his hips, meeting his movements with a dance of her own. They were perfectly in synch, like they had been made for each other, and Gina panted as pleasure raced through her in an almost painful line of tension.

She cried out as Kaidan thrust especially deep into her, the slick feel of his body and the pulse of his biotics almost blinding her with pleasure, and almost instantly he had his hand back at her mouth, stifling her cries. As always the sensation of being held tightly, of having him in control, filled her with excitement, and Gina closed her eyes as the familiar pleasure welled up in her. Kaidan seemed to sense this, and he moved faster and harder with his hand around her mouth to keep her sounds of pleasure quiet, almost bouncing her on his lap as she rode him.

Kaidan grunted, and he slipped his hand between them again, stroking her clit in time to his thrusts. Her reaction was immediate and explosive, and Gina jerked in his arms at the almost painful burst of ecstasy coursing through her body. Her climax rolled over her in a glorious burst of sensation, and she clung to Kaidan, moving against him and riding the wave of her release as he groaned her name and came inside of her, thrusting deep and holding himself there until he was finished.

The buzzing of their biotics died and the pounding of their hearts calmed, and the roaring in Gina’s ears faded, replaced by the distant crackle of fireworks. She grinned and kissed Kaidan’s neck, then slid off his lap and flopped down on the blanket, biting her lip as she watched him clean himself up. He passed her over some napkins and with a grin he held up her panties and made a show of pretending to put them in his pocket before he gave them back.

“That was pretty spectacular,” he murmured as he dropped down beside her and slung an arm under her head for her to use as a cushion. “ _ Fireworks _ under the fireworks.”

Gina grinned and cuddled close, a warm, satisfied ache throbbing through her body. “Definitely worth finding a secluded spot for  _ that _ .”

Kaidan squeezed her. “Glad to be of service, ma’am.” He sounded playful, but when she looked over at his face, he looked thoughtful and even a little glum.

“What’s up?” She prodded him in the ribs. “I know that look. That’s your serious face.”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing. I just … want this to be special between us. I don’t want to be some guy you screw when it’s convenient.” He laughed, and it sounded forced. “Is that stupid? You’re Commander Shepard for fuck’s sake, and I’m just-”

Gina took a deep breath and interrupted him, the warm glow intensifying as she decided to just  _ tell him _ how she felt. “You’re the man I love, Kaidan.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and nestled closer, pointing up at the sky before he could say anything else. “Now let’s watch the fireworks, hmm?”

Kaidan had looked shocked, but  _ pleased _ , and she grinned to herself as they watched the show. His arms tightened around her momentarily, but she felt him slowly relax as the lights danced through the sky above them with loud bands and almost violent displays of glowing colour. When he finally spoke, it was in a quiet voice that was almost lost in the sound of the fireworks.

“I love you too, you know.” And Kaidan kissed the top of her head, his voice furred with emotion. “I always have.”


End file.
